


I told you

by celestialonge



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, bestfriends to lovers ongniel bc why not, hyunghyuk if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialonge/pseuds/celestialonge
Summary: "Besides, the most beautiful love stories start in coffee shops right?"
Relationships: Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	I told you

“20 bucks say they’ll be in the locker room with their tongues in each other’s throats after his shift ends if I do something about it.” Seongwu says to Daniel who’s currently devouring a strawberry cream cake. Seongwu was looking at Hyungwon, Sungwoon’s workmate at the café they were in who is now looking at the blonde man in the corner. 

Seongwu looked at his bestfriend when he didn’t get a response and he noticed that Daniel’s mouth was full and he was holding up his hand telling Seongwu to wait until he can speak. 

The older also noticed how Daniel has traces of cream on the tip of his mouth from eating the cake. “Gosh, what are you, 5?” Seongwu nagged but while wiping the mess off of Daniel’s face with a napkin on the table.

“Sungwoon’s manager is such a stingy businessman, we ordered all these sweet crap and he only allows 2 sheets of napkin to be given out. Where is Sungwoon anyway, I thought he worked on Wednesdays?” Daniel just shrugged and drank from the cup of matcha-cream-crap that Seongwu made him try. It was good, though. Daniel always trusts Seongwu’s taste when it comes to choosing drinks at a café.

“What were you saying again? Who’s gonna be in whose throat?” Daniel asked the older as he put down his drink. “I said, I bet 20 bucks Hyungwon would be making out in the locker room with that blondie over that table after his shift is done if I helped him.” 

Seongwu nodded his head towards the far left corner of Sungwoon’s café and Daniel’s sight was then directed to a blonde man who was kinda familiar to him. He turned to Seongwu while trying to remember where he knows this guy from. Daniel snapped his finger when he finally remembered. 

“Ah right! That’s Lee Minhyuk. He’s from my chemistry class in first year, we barely talk though.” Daniel explained.

“Wait what the hell do you mean by ‘if you do something about it’? Seongwu please, why do you always want to get involved in other people’s love life.”

“Because,” Seongwu gestured back and forth to the two males as if trying to make Daniel see his point. "Besides, the most beautiful love stories start in coffee shops right?" Seongwu added.

“Seongwu please I’m telling you, stop playing cupid all the time! Remember in high school how you told Sungwoon that that Minhyun guy liked him, telling him how ‘Minhyun’s eyes light up whenever Sungwoon’s around’ when you told him that it’s a good idea to confess, and when you made Sungwoon look like a fo—” Daniel stopped when Seongwu lightly hit him in the arm. Daniel chuckled. 

“Fine, fine. But I didn’t mean any of that to happen! Maybe things didn’t go as I expected.” Seongwu defended himself. 

“Didn’t go as you expected? That’s an understatement. You got Sungwoon walking barefoot on the sidewalk after finding out Minhyun actually had a girlfriend.” Daniel was trying to prove his point. “You’re lucky Sungwoon loves you,” the younger added. 

Seongwu sighed. “I know. That was not my proudest moment as his friend. But I really thought Minhyun was into him. I swear! His eyes does this sparkly thing whenever it’s directed on Sungwoon.” Seongwu was still trying to defend himself, 

“You’re a shit matchmaker, admit it.” Daniel smirked and teased the older male and the other pouted in response.   
“I never said I was a matchmaker. I was just really trying to help!” Seongwu stood up and Daniel lost his smile thinking he got Seongwu PISSED pissed. Because no one wants a pissed Seongwu. He held Seongwu’s risk before asking “I’m just messing around! I’m sorry! Where are you going?” Daniel continuously blurted. 

“I’m just going to the comfort room dumbass.” Daniel immediately released Seongwu’s wrist when he heard this and he was lowkey relieved. 

Daniel looked at the two gentlemen that Seongwu claims to have some sexual tension with each other. To be fair, they do look like they’re gonna strip each other out of their clothing by the way they’re staring at each other. But Daniel won’t tell Seongwu that or he will get out of his way to play cupid to people he barely knows again. 

There was this one time when Daniel and Seongwu went to the beach with some of their high school friends. Just the usual spontaneous road trips they do a lot when they were in high school ever since Jisung, the eldest of their little group, got his license. The two of them and the rest of their circle was hanging around on the beach with their mini campfire, jamming to songs while Jaehwan plays his guitar.

Seongwu suddenly nudged Daniel’s side so the slightly younger looked at him. Seongwu leaned closer to Daniel’s ears and covered his mouth to whisper, “Don’t look now but there’s this guy in a white polo in that group of people near the coconut tree and I think he’s into the girl beside him wearing a pink top.” Seongwu says and Daniel snorted because Seongwu can’t whisper for shit and he might as well just speak normally. 

“Okay and? Why do I need that information?” Daniel asked and he practically saw the sudden spark in Seongwu’s eyes signaling that his bright, mischievous mind has thought of something again and Daniel could only pray that plan doesn’t include him.

“Seongwu whatever you’re thinking, no.” Daniel immediately told the older before Seongwu could speak out his plan. “But we won’t do anything stupid I promise. No more of that jealousy thingy we did with Jinyoung and Daehwi, besides we don’t know these people.” 

“Exactly, we don’t know these people and we could get in trouble if we stuck our noses up in their business.” Daniel’s explanation to stop Seongwu in whatever he wants to do was logical enough in his head but probably resonated as ‘blah blah blah blah’ through Seongwu’s ears, because the next thing he knew, the older is dragging him towards the group of people. 

“Hi! Is it your first time in this beach?” Seongwu cheerfully chirped which caused the group of people sitting on the sand to look their way. Now that Daniel could see the people in a closer distance, he noticed that they looked more like a family than a group of friends because some of them are looking like they’re in their early 50s. 

“Actually yes, are you guys from here?” the guy in the white polo answered Seongwu and he immediately nodded. No, they’re not. 

“Well, have fun then! I hope you and your girlfriend will have a nice time while you’re here you seem like a lovely couple, I could tell by the way you look at her.” Seongwu told the man and Daniel swears he felt the shift in the atmosphere in his bones. Uh-oh. 

The next thing they knew the man wearing a polo is now on the ground being tackled by a man who’s at least 50 years old while he’s shouting “You bastard! I told you to leave your cousin alone! Even other people can see it! You’re a disgrace!” The girl wearing a pink top is now in shock and covering her mouth while their family tries to stop the old man from killing the guy. 

Daniel wasted no time and grabbed Seongwu’s hand to flee from the scene. Danielcan see their friends looking at them while they’re running and he signaled them that they should go. Thankfully, their friends didn’t ask questions about what happened and they drove off from the beach right away. 

Daniel and Seongwu occupied the third row of Jisung’s car, none of them are speaking at first and Daniel was about to give Seongwu the I-told-you-so-talk but decided against it when Seongwu suddenly laid his head on his shoulder. Daniel sighed and tapped the top of Seongwu’s head. 

Daniel’s thoughts were cut short when Seongwu came back from the comfort room. “So, you up for that 20 bucks?” Daniel thought that Seongwu had let his idea go but he was wrong after all. He sighed. 

“No, Seongwu. It’s still a no.” Daniel tried to keep a straight face in hopes of showing Seongwu that he really is against it even if he knows that Seongwu’s head is harder than a jawbreaker candy. 

“You haven’t even heard what I’m planning to do.” Seongwu reasoned out and made sure he sports a pout prominent enough to get Daniel on board with his idea.   
“I don’t need to. No.” When Seongwu heard how stern Daniel’s voice is, he knew he had to pull out the last card he has against Daniel.

“I’ll do the dishes for a month.” Daniel looked up from his phone when he heard Seongwu’s deal. If there is anything in the world that Daniel hated to do, it was washing the dishes. He would choose to wash a basket full of laundry than wash a couple of plates. Seongwu looked at him with a mischievous smile, Daniel almost gave in with Seongwu’s deal but he stood his ground and shook his head.

“No.” he said with finality and went back to whatever he’s doing with his phone. He sighed with relief when Seongwu didn’t speak for a few seconds thinking that the older had dropped it already. But again, he was proved wrong when he felt that Seongwu’s fingers poking his sides. 

Daniel flinched and slapped Seongwu’s hand away. “What are you, 4?!” Daniel is ticklish in probably every inch of his body and Seongwu knows this.   
“Help me or I’ll tickle you until you give in.” Seongwu said with a threatening voice,   
“Seongwu stop acting like a kid!” Daniel didn’t mean to but maybe he got a little scared with Seongwu’s tickle threat and might have raised his voice on Seongwu. 

He was about to say sorry when Seongwu rebutted, “You’re the one who’s acting like a kid!” At this point, Daniel’s frustration was getting into his head and he doesn’t trust himself when he’s annoyed. 

“Oh yeah?! If you really think you’re good at detecting lovey doveys just by looking at them, and bringing them together why have you never felt even once that I like you!” Daniel gasped and covered his mouth as soon as he’s done talking. 

Seongwu was just as equally shocked with what he heard that he forgot what even they were arguing about. “Y-you what?” Seongwu managed to ask with a shaky voice. 

Daniel sighed. There’s no going back, is there? He never thought his feelings for Seongwu would be outed this way. The very moment he realized back in high school that he was in love with Seongwu, he knew he was fucked. Seongwu was his bestfriend. Time passed and their friendship grew stronger and Daniel knew he’s in trouble. His heart’s in trouble. 

“You heard it. I like you.” Daniel briefly replied. Seongwu opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when he realized he didn’t know what to say. The situation finally dawns on Daniel and he suddenly went on full panic mode and tried to get out of there as soon as possible. 

He stood up to leave, mentally reminding himself to pay Seongwu back for the food they ate at the café today, that is if he’ll ever get to talk to him again after this. But he stopped when he felt Seongwu hold on to his wrist. 

“Where the hell are you going?” Seongwu annoyingly asked. “You just dropped a big bomb on me like that and then you’re gonna leave? You’re so stupid! I don’t even know why I like you too!” Daniel froze. 

“You-you like me too?” Daniel sat back down on his seat. 

“Yes. I- I just didn’t know how to tell you. I liked you for so long that it gets harder to confess every time I try to.” Daniel could hear how loud and fast his heart is beating right now. Seongwu likes him. Seongwu likes him too! 

He looked at the dumbass person he loves in front of him. “So, date me?” Daniel can’t believe how fast his mouth is moving. It must be the sugar rush from the sweet crap he just consumed. Or Seongwu’s eyes softly staring at him. He has no idea. What he knows is that he has to do this now. 

“Ofcourse you shithead. I’ll date you.” Seongwu jumped from his seat to Daniel, cupped his cheeks and crashed their lips together. He was just going to give Daniel a peck but Daniel had other plans and deepened the kiss when Seongwu was about to break it off. 

Seongwu didn’t fight it though, and he let himself get lost in Daniel’s kiss gently tugging on the hair at the back of Daniel’s head. A shade of pink dusted Seongwu’s cheeks when he realized what they were doing. They were making out in public. Seongwu let go for oxygen, the two of them grinning at each other like idiots after making out in an almost empty café. 

Their little staring match was broken off by loud groan and they turned their heads to look who the source is. In the far-left corner, they saw Minhyuk defeatedly hand over a 20-dollar bill to Hyungwon who is now grinning from ear to ear. 

“I told you.” Hyungwon said.


End file.
